El viaje de nuestros sueños
by nalu1234
Summary: Nunca creímos que gracias a ese anuncio que encontramos en internet nuestro mayor deseo se haría realidad. Me llamo Alba y lamentablemente vivo en Barcelona, en el mundo real, donde la magia no existe, los gatos no son azules ni tienen alas y lo más trágico NATSU no existe! O eso creíamos yo y mi amiga Sonia hasta que una tarde encontramos ese extraño anuncio...


**El viaje de nuestros sueños**

 _PROLOGO_

 _\- Sonia has visto que abdominales!? Buff estoy babeando!_

 _\- Espera que le saco una foto!_

 _\- No hace falta, hacemos una captura y luego te la mando yo por wasap._

 _\- Vale, pero no pongas el siguiente capítulo ya que me encanta este ending._

 _\- Vale, pero aviso que a mi este ending me pone nostálgica y hay probabilidades de que termine llorando._

Hola a todos y a todas me llamo Alba y no voy a decir mis apellidos para proteger mi anonimato y como muchos os lo estaréis esperando evidentemente me encuentro en mi dormitorio junto a mi amiga Sonia viendo Fairy tail.

A pesar de que ella y yo no compartimos ningún lazo sanguíneo yo ya la veo como a una hermana y como a mi fiel compañera de aventuras.

Psicológicamente ambas estamos como unas cabras solo que aun más locas ya que las dos somos unas frikis locas de los animes y los videojuegos y de pasar tantas horas viciándonos con ambas cosas hemos desarrollado se podría decir unas personalidades únicas.

 _\- Joder! Me cago en los anuncios japoneses que se me aparecen cada vez que me carga la página!_

 _\- Alba, relax, solo quita el anuncio y pon a cargar el capítulo que ya quiero ver la batalla de Natsu contra Rouge del Futuro._

 _\- "El viaje de tus sueños" vaya anuncio más raro, oye sonia y si miramos la página esta haber que hay._

 _\- Sera alguna agencia de viajes…_

A pesar de que ambas estamos igual de locas físicamente somos muy diferentes.

Yo soy de estatura alta y delgada con curvas y con mucho pecho y caderas, se podría decir que tengo un cuerpo como el de Erza y no solo el cuerpo, soy de ojos grandes y castaños y el tono de mi piel suele ser de un moreno café, originalmente tengo el cabello de color chocolate pero gracias a mi admiración hacia Erza Scarlet ahora lo tengo de color escarlata y muy largo. No tengo ninguna queja con mi aspecto ya que si fuera un dibujo animado estoy segura que sería muy parecida a Erza físicamente.

En cuanto a mi casi hermana Sonia es casi todo lo contrario a mí pero para nada es fea. Ella no es bajita pero tampoco es tan alta como yo, tiene el cabello negro y corto con un corte parecido al de Lisanna y sus ojos son una mezcla entre marrones y verdes. Ella tiene un cuerpo mas parecido al de Levy, es delgada, de piel blanca y con poco pecho ( lo siento Sonia pero es la realidad) y algo que admiro mucho de ella es que para nada le ofende tener poco pecho a pesar de que a veces me meta con ella por ello XD suele llevar unas gafas negras y nunca sale de su casa sin sus cascos, al igual que yo se pasa el tiempo que va por la calle escuchando música y en ocasiones se la confunde con un chico por la ropa poco femenina que usa y por su corte de pelo.

 _\- Dice… Escribe el lugar al que querrías viajar…_

 _\- MAGNOLIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _\- Sonia! No hace falta que grites que estoy a tu lado! A ver…. Mag, no liaa, Listo!_

 _\- Asegúrate de poner solo ida._

 _\- Sonia este anuncio es una estafa, no te vayas luego a desilusionar_

 _\- Tu ponlo! Por si acaso!_

 _\- Ok… y no hay casilla para elegir el estilo de pago? Qué raro no?_

 _\- Da igual! Mejor! Asi es gratis! Pon también el viaje para dos personas no vaya a ser que solo nos den un viaje._

 _\- Esto me empieza a dar mal rollo…_

Ambas tenemos una vida normal y corriente y ambas la odiamos, no queremos una vida tan aburrida y estresante! Queremos ir a Fiore y unirnos a Fairy tail! Yo no pienso morirme sin antes haber violado a Natsu Dragneel y ella lo mismo pero con Gray Fullbaster, cierto, posiblemente acabaremos brutalmente asesinadas por Lucy y por Juvia pero valdrá la pena!

 _\- Confirmar!_

 _\- …_

 _\- …_

 _\- Lo dicho esa página era un timo, menos mal que no nos hemos gastado nada._

 _\- Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto._

 _\- Mira! Ya se ha cargado el capítulo! Voy a ponerlo._

 _\- Oye Alba es normal que de repente te te haya puesto la pantalla completamente en blanco?_

 _\- Ese anuncio no solo era un timo! También me ha metido un virus!_

 _\- Espera, mira están apareciendo unas letras…_

 _\- Viaje de tus sueños a Magnolia, Tierra de Fiore, solo ida, para ti y tu amiga, tened cuidado, este no será vuestro mundo, aquí no estarán vuestros padres para protegeros, aquí si querréis seguir adelante tendréis que haceros mas fuertes y aprender a utilizar la magia. Buen viaje!_

 _\- Alba, ya podemos preocuparos? Tu ordenador está empezando a temblar._

 _\- Mierda! Es una bomba corre!_

 _\- No es una bomba! Que es esta luz!? Me esta absorviendo!_

 _\- Sonia agarrate de mi mano!_

 _\- Albaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _\- Pero esto que eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssss?!_

Nuestro sueño se izo realidad una tarde en que decidimos quedar para ver capitulos cuando nos encontramos ese extraño anuncio pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento para nada de no haber quitado ese anuncio cuando tuve la oportunidad y dudo de que ella tampoco.


End file.
